nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantean Star Empire
The Atlantean Star Empire is an Ancient Empire and one of the strongest superpowers in the known universe. It's influence not only encompasses a significant part of the Milky Way Galaxy but also in the rest of the Local Group and Virgo Supercluster including the Andromeda Galaxy, Whirlpool Galaxy and Triangulum Galaxy. In total the Empire maintains 33 Billion Star Systems worth of Colonies in various Galaxies and hosts over 23 Trillion Citizens. Overview History Republic Era Atlantean Republic First Atlantean Civil War First Empire Era The First Empire Era begins when the Imperialists win the First Civil War conflict and instill an Imperial House System as the primary form of Government creating an Oligarchy or Aristocracy. Atlantean Empire The Founding of the Atlantean Empire Occurred around 50,000 years ago after the Imperialists Won the Civil War and seized power. An imperial House System was put into place creating a form of Oligarchy or Aristocracy. Leaders of Ten Imperial Houses would share the power as Emperors with each house in charge of a domain of Kingdoms, the Lesser Aristocracies in turn run the Kingdoms. This system worked similar to the Diocletian Tetrarchy of Late Roman Antiquity but in this case it is the Atlantean Decarchy. Political Instability Political Instability arose in the later years of the First Empire Era where each house had a certain agenda. As a result there was indecision and division among the houses on various levels resulting in discontent among both the Aristocracies and the Citizens. The system was obviously no longer working and ultimately the Imperial Council decided that it would be best to split up into their own respective nation states. This motion set in play the trigger that would ultimately end the era and unite the divided. Military Overthrow After the First Empire split into several New Empires, a period of internal conflict and fights for dominant influence began. Ultimately ending in a Violent Military Coup that Overthrew the Ten Emperors and united the Ten Empires. Second Empire Era The Second Empire Era begins after the violent Military Coup at the end of the First Empire era and Political Reforms occur in the form of a Fascist Dictatorship. Political Reform Following the Reunification around 35,000 years ago, the Atlantean Emnpire underwent political reforms that changed the political structure into that of a Fascist Dictatorship. A Single Imperial Household was established that ran everything including the Military. Other Lesser Royal Houses still existed as a means of governing the Kingdoms within the Empire's Domain but ultimately any order or decree from the Emperor or his family is absolute. During this time Earth began to become an integral trade center for the Entire Galaxy allowing the Atlanteans to flourish as an Interstellar Power with several Interstellar Colonies. Eugenic Wars Malevolent Alien beings wish to take over the Solar System starting with Earth as a means to control the Galaxy. The reasoning behind this is that Earth is a Holy Land and the Galactic Spiritual Center. It also serves as the Primary Trade Hub of the Galaxy. As a result The Darkstar Hegemony forms the Shadow Entente with other Like Minded Alien and Demonic Beings and Infiltrate the Atlantean and Lemurian Societies. A series of Abductions occurr as Atlanteans and Lemurians are forcefully taken for use in forced breeding programs to create a slave race of human beings for Military and Civilian use. After the Atlanteans and Lemurians find out about this they form the Terran Alliance and launch an attack on the Nemesis Star System. The Eugenic Wars begin as a Disastrous war between the Terran Alliance and Shadow Entente using Genetically Modified Soldiers ravages the Solar System. Terran Holocaust The Terran Holocaust is the Final Event of the Eugenic Wars that results in Sleeper Agents Killing off All Atlanteans and Lemurians outside the Solar System and forces the Alliance back into the Solar System. The Shadow Entente then launches Mystiantimatter Weapons at the Earth Destroying Cities and Nations worldwide resulting in societal collapse. Luckily the Galactic Federation of Light intervenes and saves the Earth. Third Empire Era The Third Empire era begins after the Terran Holocaust that wiped out many nations on the planet and devastated the Atlantean and Lemurian infrastructures. It was this Era where the Current Governmental System first took root in the form of the Holy Atlantean Empire. Holy Atlantean Empire After the Holocaust humanitarian efforts and Galactic Policies were put in place to help the Earth Recover from the Eugenic Wars. Eventually the plants began overtaking the areas affected by the Antimatter Bombs. Atlantean society broke down during the Holocaust and the Dictatorship collapsed. In the wake of the Aftermath the Remaining Atlantean Populations sought the opportunity to create a new System that merged the Ideals of the Previous Two Imperial Eras and the Preceding Republic Era. This created the system that would be in continued use today. The Holy Atlantean Empire was created. Holy Conquest The Holy Atlantean Empire entered an age of Colonial Expansionism and sought to unite the Solar System and the Galaxy under their influences. The Shadow Entente sought yet another opportunity to take over except this time behind the scenes. Infiltrating religious, trade, humanitarian, and military organizations the Shadow Entente then created the Order of the Black Sun, a clandestine organization built upon covert operations for complete domination. This new Magical Order would go on to use the Atlantean and Lemurian Civilizations' prosperity and technological advancement against them. Unfortunately the Atlanteans would not succeed in Galactic Conquest during this period and their newfound Interstellar Colonies were invaded or destroyed forcing the Atlanteans Back Into The Solar System while plagues mysteriously kill off the Extrasolar Lemurian Invaders. Atlante-Lemurian War Around 11,600 years ago The Endgame of The Black Sun's plans began. Peace Talks break down in Cydonia and the Atlante-Lemurian War begins. This war eventually becomes Nuclear and catastrophe after catastrophe ravages the planets of Earth and Mars. The point of no return came in the form of Phaton's (Maldek's) destruction. The end result is a global flood that followed weaponized nuclear strikes and meteor showers following the destruction of Earth's second moon and a large amount of gravitational instability induced earthquakes that soon ravaged the planet with accompanying volcanic eruptions that soon followed alongside the aforementioned floods. Mars is also left uninhabitable with the Martians Moving underground. Atlante-Lemurian Exodus The Resulting final cataclysm of Atlantis forced the Lemurians and Atlanteans to flee the planet. While some of the Atlanteans and Lemurians made it off the planet, the rest were forced to move underground into subterranean cavern systems known as the Inner Earth or were left to die in the ensuing destruction. Fourth Empire Era The Fourth Empire Era is the current Era and marks the time Atlanteans left Earth and became a Galactic Power following the global cataclysm 11,600 years ago. The political structure overall remains the same with the exception of a new Constitution that further limits what the Government can and cannot do. Atlantean Star Empire Colonization of Gaia Imperial Expansionism Ancient Contact Second Atlantean Civil War Fourth Galactic War Galactic Cold War First Contact 2021 Nationality Atlanteans Atlantean often refers to the Indigenous Human Races of the Empire. Atlanteans are split into two Races, the Tlavatli and the Rmoahal. While the Tlavati are primarily a Terrestrial Race, the Rmoahal are Semi-Aquatic in nature and spend most of their time in or near bodies of water. Atlantics Atlantic refers to any Denizen of the Empire that is not Indigenous. This includes Aryans, Lemurians, and various other Non-Human Species and Races. The only exception to this are Hybrids that are descended from Atlantean Blood. Economy Currency 'Rukh' The Rukh is the standard currency of the Empire. They are often seen in the form of Paper Money but are also minted in Coins too. The Rukh symbol is depicted as a spiral with a vertical line crossed through it similar to a Reiki Symbol. A Rukh Coin is made of Platinum and are only pressed in values of 1 Rukh. Paper Rukh however is printed in values ranging from 1 up to 500. Common Rukh values include 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 200, and 500. They have a special watermark to prevent counterfeits from being produced. Debit cards can be used for the currency as well. 'Anik' The Anik is similar to a Cent. There is 100 Anik in a Rukh. These come in the form of coins made from either Gold, Silver, or Copper and are often minted in values of 1, 5, 10, 25, and 50. They have a special minting mark that prevent counterfeits from being produced. Debit cards can be used for the currency as well. Trade The Atlantean Star Empire has a Free Trade Market governed by a Living Wage Policy. Credit cards are outlawed and products are required to have a Fair Price that guarantees both the producers a living wage and the consumer affordable access to goods. Sales tax is a primary form of taxation and so is Import and Export taxes. These steps were taken to ensure poverty remains at a minimum while allowing the average Citizen a chance to advance in wealth. All currency is backed by a Precious Material Standard. The Empire has no central banks and is based on a Free Banking Credit Union system. In short this allows the citizens to in a sense own the economy and have some control over how their money is used. If loans are provided at all they are made by a mutual agreement between both parties directly with no middleman policies at all and are ensured that debt does not become a grave problem that ruins peoples lives. Government Constitution Bill of Rights First Amendment Parliament shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. Second Amendment A well dignified Militia, being necessary to the security and preservation of a free Nation, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed. Third Amendment No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law. Fourth Amendment The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. Fifth Amendment No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense, civil or criminal, to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. Sixth Amendment In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the Territory wherein the crime shall have been committed, which Territory shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defense. Seventh Amendment In Suits at common law, whatever the value in controversy, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any Court of the Atlantean Star Empire, than according to the rules of the common law. Eighth Amendment Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted. Ninth Amendment Neither slavery nor involuntary servitude, except as a punishment for crime whereof the party shall have been duly convicted, shall exist within the Atlantean Star Empire, or any place subject to it's jurisdiction. Tenth Amendment Parliament shall pass no law to discriminate or otherwise alienate any party on a basis of Caste, Race, Sex, Ability, Nationality, or Identity; nor shall any law prohibit the taking of office or occupation on a basis thereof. Eleventh Amendment The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. Twelfth Amendment The powers not delegated to the Atlantean Star Empire by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the Territories, are reserved to the Territories respectively, or to the people. Executive Branch Imperial Court 'Imperial Family' The Imperial Family is the top ruling body in charge of the whole empire. The current Imperial Family is the Inlustris Dynasty. This family includes the Emperor and Empress as well as their immediate and extended family. If a Royal marries into this family, the individual Royal and their descendants ascend to Imperial Status. The children and siblings of the Emperor and Empress as well as their Direct Descendants are referred to as Prince or Princess with others maintaining the title Lord or Lady. The Heir Apparent to the Emperor holds the title of Crown Prince. 'Royal Houses' The Royal Houses consist of families belonging to hereditary nobility other than the Imperial Family. This includes Kings and Queens as well as Dukes and Duchesses, Marquis and Marquises, Counts and Countesses, and Barons and Baronesses too. Only the Children and Siblings of Kings and Queens or their Direct Descendants are referred to as Prince or Princess, the rest maintain the title Lord or Lady. 'Cabinet' The Cabinet consists of Department Ministers. These run the essential departments that make everyday life in the empire possible. Cabinet Ministers are often appointed by the Royal and Imperial Families but must also be approved by Parliament. The cabinet includes the offices of Interior Minister, Finance Minister, Defense Minister, Foreign Minister, Education Minister, Health Minister, Justice Minister, Intelligence Minister, Energy Minister, Transport Minister, Planning Minister, and Housing Minister. 'Privy Council' The Privy Council consists of Advisors to the Royal and Imperial Families. Often referred to as Councilors, these high ranking government officials are appointed by the Royal and Imperial Families directly and often work in close unison with the Cabinet Ministers. 'Retinues' Retinues are the Courtiers of the Royal and Imperial Houses. Retainers and Camarillas are prime examples but Retinues can also include Peerage Members such as Hereditary Knights or even Personal Bodyguards and Teachers as well as Scribes. Sometimes Elders are included in retinues if not from a Royal or Imperial Family such as former Supreme Court Justices. Legislative Branch Parliament 'Senate' The Senate is the Upper House of Parliament. There is a fixed number of Five Senators for every Sector and are elected directly by the Citizens of the Empire. The Senate generally represents a more centralized Federal aspect of Parliament akin to that of the United States Senate. 'House of Assembly' The House of Assembly is the Lower House of Parliament. Representatives are elected directly by the Citizens of the Empire and vary in number depending on Star System population and number of Inhabited Planets in said Star Systems. The House of Assembly is often represented as a Population Based or People Centered aspect of Parliament. Judicial Branch Inquisition 'Supreme Court' The Atlantean Supreme Court consists of Nine Justices appointed by the Imperial Court and approved by Parliament. They are allowed to serve life-long terms but often step down in later years to become Elders in the Imperial Court's Retinues. This court is governed by Discretionary Review. 'Federal Court System' The Federal Court System of the Atlantean Inquisition is a large system that contains two levels of courts below the Supreme Court. The Atlantean Courts of Appeals is the Intermediate Level of courts and are Appellate courts governed by Mandatory Review. The Atlantean District Courts and Atlantean Martial Courts are general federal trial courts. The Atlantean Martial Courts conduct fair trials on Martial Law violations committed by those in Military Service or carry out trials on War Criminals. The most common use of this court is a Court-Martial. The Atlantean District Courts handle civilian trials and lawsuits. Military Atlantean Star Command Atlantean Star Command is the Primary Military Branch of the Atlantean Star Empire. Consisting of Hundreds of Thousands of Starships and Starbases, it consists of at least 500 Armadas armed to the teeth with weaponry and highly skilled and specially trained Atlantean Warriors. Members of Atlantean Star Command include various Nobility, Peerage, and Civilians. Those in service are granted the title Knight and follow a Navy Based Ranking System. This branch is well renowned and feared for their infamy during the Expansionist Era and the Fourth Galactic War. Atlantean Imperial Guard Atlantean Imperial Guard is similar to a National Guard or Defense Force. This branch of military is responsible for Defense of the Interior such as Planets or other Populated Settlements within the Empire. Either by Land, Sea, Air, or even Space, this branch acts as a Last Line of Defense for the territories of the Atlantean Star Empire. Like those in Atlantis Star Command, servicemen are granted the title Knight. Unlike Star Command though, the Imperial Guard follows an Army Based Ranking System. Diplomacy Trivia *The end of Each Imperial Era marks one of Three Cataclysms the Atlanteans Faced. One in the form of Political Instability, the next in the Form of a Holocaust, and the last in the form of a Violent and Apocalyptic War. *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 06:03, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:Nations Category:Civilizations Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content